


Ms. Cosplay's Updates

by Ms_Cosplay



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Cosplay/pseuds/Ms_Cosplay
Summary: This piece is for updates due to school, work, stories etc. This is also where you can comment and tell me of any specific genres you want me to try and follow. angst, pain, love, etc





	Ms. Cosplay's Updates

Hello my dear followers and hopefully soon to be followers! Just as the summary says, this is for all updates. 

As of now, I am planning on writting an origin story for Crowley (ahem Raphael Ahem) as well as posting my fics from fanfiction.net on here. Which includes an OC character from black butler, and a few unfinished stories about alfred (America) and one about HRE/Germany. There is also one from Phantom of the Opera and a few more Hetalia stories.

Also I do start school on August 26, so things may be a tad slow starting then.


End file.
